


There Is Something Else I’d Rather Be Eating

by LadyXana



Series: Doctors Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana
Summary: Just a smut One-Shot written for fun that shows a bit into the future of Sara and Ava as adults where they have been together for some years and Ava is a Board Certified Psychologist, hence the "Doctor" title. Sara is also a doctor, but she works at an Hospital as a Surgeon.EDIT: There were some grammatical errors that I had to change.





	There Is Something Else I’d Rather Be Eating

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I woke up inspired and felt like writing this. Enjoy sweet souls! :)
> 
> P.S. Thanks to my dear friend Lnaccari for putting up with my insecurities while I was writing this! ^_^

Ava was in her office going through a patient’s case notes when she heard a knock on the door. She knew she wasn’t expecting a new patient until that afternoon so she found it a bit suspicious. Despite that, she ended up shrugging it off and assuming it was probably just her secretary, “You can come in Lindsey,” she called out loud, still not lifting her eyes from the papers in her hand.

After the door closed and she heard someone clearing her throat she finally turned her attention to the visitor, tilting her head to the right with a smirk on her face, “Well you’re not Lindsey,” she said, her voice dropping to a seductive tone.

“Perceptive,” the other person flirted back. She made her way to Ava’s desk and stopped right in front of it, “I was in the neighbourhood and thought about surprising you with lunch,” the woman said, holding up two paper bags filled with food containers and beverages.

Ava hummed at that and smiled sweetly at her, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

The other woman placed the bags on top of the coffee table, turning her back on Ava. She made a show of bending over knowing how much the taller blonde enjoys seeing her like that, “I ask myself that same question everyday babe,” she said, mirth evident in her voice.

“Did you lock the door?” Ava asked, getting up from the chair and making her way to stand behind the smaller blonde. Once she was close enough, she circled the woman’s waist with her arms, hugging her to her front. Her lips fell on her smooth neck, planting a kiss there.

“I did,” the woman answered, melting into Ava’s embrace. The taller blonde nodded and kept leaving small kisses on her skin until she stopped at the woman’s nape, knowing that that particular spot drives her crazy. She felt her moan against her lips and smiled in response, leaving a second kiss there before she turned her around to look her in the eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here Sara,” she said, smiling down at her fiancée, “You just made my day a lot better with this surprise,” she added, kissing the smaller blonde’s forehead.

Sara shrugged her shoulders and gave Ava a small peck on the lips, “Anything for you baby,” she said after, “Shall we eat then? The food is probably getting cold by now.”

“Of course. Please sit down,” Ava nodded, motioning to the couch in front of the coffee table.

They both sat down next to each other, opening the bags and taking the containers out, “Mhm, Big Belly Burger, I’ve missed their burgers,” the taller blonde said while taking a big bite of her cheeseburger, her mouth full of food.

Sara laughed and stared at her, making her blush, “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Her fiancée reached her hand out using her thumb to wipe the corner of her mouth, “You had some ketchup there,” Sara said, bringing her thumb to her own mouth to lick it clean. All the while Ava didn’t avert her eyes from the woman, paying very close attention to the gesture. Sara noticed this and decided to tease her a little, moaning while doing it. She noticed Ava’s pupils getting blown-wide and her lips parting slightly, a blush ending up forming on her fiancée’s perfect cheekbones.

She smirked and winked at the taller blonde, grabbing a french fry and popping it into her mouth after.

“See something you like Aves?”

Ava shook her head, a smile gracing her lips, “You are unbelievable,” she sufficed, grabbing her iced tea and taking a sip.

“True, but you love me,” Sara stated, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Ava blushed slightly and smiled fondly at her fiancée’s words.

 _Fiancée_ ; despite being officially together for years as girlfriends and now soon to be wives, the small woman could still make her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart flutter. Being able to call Sara _hers_ and only hers and sharing sweet moments like the current one, where they are simply eating together in silence; sharing a few words now and then about how their respective days are going, teasing one another. She can always laugh and be her real self around Sara, and that’s one of the things she cherishes the most about their relationship. Sara helps her deal with her demons and praises her for her good traits. And Ava does exactly the same with her. Whenever Sara comes home after a particular tougher shift at the Hospital, Ava is always there, waiting for her with arms wide open and a shoulder - or chest - for her to lay on. Whether she feels like crying, talking or simply staying in silence, she knows Sara finds solace in being cuddled up in Ava’s body, feeling her breathing and her heartbeat under her hand.

She was eventually brought out from her thoughts by a hand on her forearm, “Aves? Did you hear what I said?”

Ava shook her head, “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Rough morning?” Sara asked, concern gracing her features making the blonde feel a pang of guilt.

“No, no,” she promptly said, a small smile on her face, “I was just thinking about us,” Ava added, gesturing with her free hand between them.

Her fiancée’s lips turned into a smirk, “Care to share?” She asked, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Ava snorted softly, “Not like that Sara!” She said before chuckling, “You’re so horny, God.”

Sara leaned closer and looked at her batting her eyelashes, “For you?” She whispered, tugging at the collar of the taller blonde’s sleeveless blue shirt, “Always...” she added through half-lidded eyes, moving her head to the side. She planted a series of kisses on Ava’s jaw all the way to her earlobe where she stopped to bite the soft bit of skin there, pleased at herself when she heard Ava take a sharp intake of breath.

“You have no idea of the things I was thinking about doing to you once I got here,” she admitted in a sultry voice, making the taller blonde gulp loudly, “Especially with your beautiful defined arms on show like that,” she added, placing both her hands on each of the blonde’s biceps, squeezing to feel her muscles shift under her touch.

She was leaning back to watch Ava’s reaction and smirked satisfied with herself once she saw the look of pure lust on her fiancée’s face. Ava’s tongue came out to lick her bottom lip and Sara wanted nothing more than be the one to trace it, so she did it. She placed her left hand on the back of Ava’s neck and tugged it towards her mouth, taking the opportunity to move her tongue inside after the taller blonde’s gasp of surprise.

Both women moaned into the kiss, exploring each other’s mouths until they needed to part for air.

“I say we skip the food for now. There is something else I’d rather be eating,” Sara rasped out and Ava nodded at her, grabbing the remaining items and leaning over the coffee table to place them there. Sara took the chance and grabbed her fiancée’s ass, squeezing tightly which earned her a tiny yelp from Ava. The blonde turned to her and couldn’t help but smile mischievously at Sara’s smug smile.

“You know I’m going to wipe that smugness right out of your face don’t you?” Ava asked, adopting her best stern posture with her hands clasped behind her back, while stepping in front of the smaller blonde.

Sara’s eyes went from light blue to a shade of dark in a matter of seconds, and she was looking up at Ava with a fire in them that lighted up the taller blonde’s lower belly, igniting a fire inside of her as well.

“That was exactly the point,” Sara whispered, her smirk a bit smaller but still present.

Ava nodded and looked at her with hungry eyes before kneeling down in front of her, placing both hands on top of the smaller blonde’s thighs. She started to rub them softly, getting higher until she reached the creases between Sara’s thighs and her groin.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked, her freckled face now a light shade of red.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Ava retorted, her voice barely above a whisper and a smirk tugging at her lips.

Sara extended her right hand and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her fiancée’s ear, smiling softly at her, “Please do proceed... _Doctor_ Sharpe,” she let out with a low voice, one she knows can make shivers run down Ava’s spine.

The taller blonde licked her lips before unbuckling Sara’s belt with expertise, followed by her jeans button and zipper. Afterwards she moved her hands to the woman’s shoes and untied them, taking them off to toss them to the side.

“Stand up,” she commanded and the smaller blonde was on her feet in a matter of seconds.

Ava smiled up at her and helped her step out of her jeans, snickering when her eyes landed on the very small black lace thong that Sara was wearing. She turned her attention back up to her again, “You were planning this all along weren’t you?”

Sara pursed her lips to keep herself from smirking. Instead she simply shrugged her shoulders and spoke in a sweet and fake innocent voice, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Doctor. Those are just some ordinary panties.”

Ava bit her bottom lip, thinking for a couple of seconds on her answer.

“Really?” She eventually said, “You won’t mind if I rip them off then, right?” She asked, hooking her thumbs on the thong’s waistband.

She was about to do it when Sara’s hands stopped her, “No, don’t!” The blonde expresses in a plead, a blush covering her cheeks.

Ava raised an eyebrow to let her know she was waiting for an explanation, never once breaking her gaze from her fiancée’s face.

“They were kinda expensive...” Sara shyly admitted, averting her eyes from Ava’s.

“Tsc, tsc, you should know better by now Miss Lance,” Ava reprehended before she ripped them in two, leaving Sara naked from the waist down and gaping at her. Sara knew she should be mad at her fiancée, after all she ruined one of her favourite pieces of lingerie; but somehow, the harsh action did far from it. Sara got even more excited, and she felt it low in her cunt. She was getting wetter by the minute and was going to need some kind of release soon.

Meanwhile Ava was now with her face pointed directly at the smaller blonde’s sex, her mouth watering just by smelling her arousal, “Sit down,” she eventually managed to croak out, much to her surprise.

Sara did as she was being told and closed her legs right after, rubbing her thighs together to get a bit of relief.

“Don’t.” Ava said with the same stern voice as before, making her stop her movements immediately.

“Sit still until I tell you to move again. Understood?” The taller blonde asked with raised eyebrows and Sara simply nodded, suddenly at a loss of words.

“Good,” Ava said and got up, much to Sara’s disappointment which didn’t go unnoticed by the taller blonde, “Don’t worry. I’m just going to grab something,” she reassured, pressing a quick kiss to the woman’s forehead. She walked to her desk and opened the last bottom drawer to the right, grabbing a dark blue blindfold from inside. She moved closer to Sara once again and held the item in front of her, handing it to her.

“I thought we could make things more... _Exciting_ ,” she explained, sitting next to her fiancée on the couch. She tried to wait for Sara to say something but after a few seconds she started to feel self-conscious and her anxiety ended up getting the best of her, “It’s fine if you don’t want to... It was a stupid idea, I get it. Just forget about it,” she rambled, moving to take the fabric out of Sara’s hands but the blonde snatched her hand away, “Aves, calm down,” she finally spoke, smiling softly at Ava. She pressed her body closer to her fiancée and kissed her deeply, happy with herself when the blonde sighed into it.

When she leaned back her hands moved to cup Ava’s face with her hands, tracing her cheekbones gently with her thumbs, “Tell me what you had in mind baby.”

The taller blonde blushed before saying, “Well I thought I could put it on you,” she admitted, blushing harder at the dirty look Sara was giving her.

“Kinky,” Sara said with a wink, trying to lighten up the mood. She grinned when she got a small chuckle from Ava, “I would like that very much, Doctor Ava Sharpe,” she added in a low voice.

Ava felt more confident after hearing her fiancée’s words and took the blindfold from her hands, “Can I?” She asked in a husky tone to which Sara responded with a nod, turning on her side slightly to give Ava better access.

The taller blonde placed the fabric on top of Sara’s eyes, tying it behind her head, “Too tight?”

The freckled woman let herself get used to the darkness, the feeling of the soft silk against her skin helping with that, “It’s perfect.”

“Good,” Ava whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on the side of her head, “Can I take off your shirt and bra?” She asked with a soft voice, proceeding to do it once she had Sara’s verbal consent.

As soon as she was done she spoke once again, “Lay down for me, please?”

Sara nodded and with Ava’s help she was stretched out on the leather couch with her head resting on the fluffy pillow the taller blonde kept as decoration. A wave of anxiety came over her, the realization of suddenly being naked and unable to see what was happening dawning on her, leaving the freckled woman feeling a bit vulnerable.

Even though Ava couldn’t see her eyes, she noticed the shift in her fiancée’s mood by the way her body got tense under her touch so she squeezed Sara’s hand that she was holding in hers, “I’m right here Sara, just try to relax baby.”

“Okay,” she whispered, nodding her head slowly. Ava sat up and in the process let go of her hand, earning a small whine from the blonde, “I’m still here, just gonna make sure our little _activity_ doesn’t get interrupted before taking my clothes off,” Ava told her before grabbing the phone on her desk, “Yes, Lindsey, Doctor Sharpe speaking. Please make sure no one bothers me during my lunch hour. That means no calls and no more visitors... Okay, thank you.”

Once she was finished with her secretary, she started to finally getting undressed; starting by her shirt which was soon followed by her shoes and pants.

Sara could be seen smirking at the sound of her fiancée getting undressed, “Such a shame I can’t see your stunning body,” she sighed making the taller blonde smile at seeing she was returning to her usual self.

“Let’s focus on yours first,” she answered, settling between her fiancée’s legs. She was really glad to have such a large couch on her office, where both she and Sara could fit perfectly at ease. She placed her hands on each of her fiancée’s thighs, opening her legs wider. When she saw the view in front of her she swallowed hard, her mouth starting to water.

“You are so incredibly beautiful,” she couldn’t help but whisper in awe, “And so fucking ready for me...” she added, smirking at how Sara’s glistening small lips were mere inches away from her face.

Even though the smaller blonde is already used to Ava being bolder with her words and actions whenever they have sex, it still leaves her breathless every time the taller blonde says something of the kind.

She could feel her cheeks getting red at the blonde’s words, “I know Aves, just -” She tried to say but ended up cutting herself off when she felt Ava’s finger brush her clit ever so lightly, “Fuck!”

“Do you remember the safe word?” Ava asked, adopting a gentler tone.

Sara simply nodded and quickly moaned after the feeling of the taller blonde’s finger tracing her folds up and down slowly, “I need you to tell me. Speak.”

“Waverider,” Sara rasps out, a small edge to her voice, “The safe word is Waverider.”

The smaller woman’s tone left a smirk on Ava’s lips, “Good girl.”

After that the blonde crawled up her body until she was hovering above her fiancée’s lips. She lowered her face down and placed her lips against Sara’s, kissing her slowly. When the smaller blonde went to deepen the kiss with her tongue, Ava leaned back a couple of inches and tried to keep herself from smiling fondly at the adorable pout on the blonde’s face, but an hint of amusement could be heard on her next words, “I need you to behave and keep as quiet as possible for me,” she whispered against Sara’s full lips, “Will you do that for me, Miss Lance?” She asked, nipping gently on the woman’s bottom lip.

“Yes...” Sara gasped, “I will behave,” she added, nodding quickly.

“Good.” Ava said, leaning down to kiss her once more, this time not stopping when her fiancée deepened the kiss. Both women moaned into each other’s mouths when their tongues came into contact, playing with one another. Sara reached her hands out, threading them through Ava’s silky hair to bring the woman impossibly closer to her.

The taller blonde let herself relish in the feeling for a couple of seconds before she broke the kiss and grabbed her fiancée’s hands in hers, pinning her against the couch.

She intertwined their fingers, looking down at the state of the woman in front of her with a glimmer in her eyes. Sara’s chest was rising up and down rapidly, her breathing coming out in pants. Her cheeks were coloured by a deep shade of red, which is something that usually only happens when she is around Ava. The taller blonde gloats in it, in knowing that she is the only one that can turn Sara Lance into a melting mess.

“Aves...” she heard her call, almost pleading, “I really need you baby.”

Ava smiled and moved to her neck, biting on the soft skin there only to soothe if after with tongue, trying not to leave an evident mark on the woman’s body. She really didn’t need Sara coming out of her office looking like they had just had sex. Ava was pretty sure her colleagues wouldn’t stop teasing her about that for weeks. Besides it wouldn’t be very professional of her.

She kept her descend on Sara’s body, stopping at the valley between the smaller blonde’s breasts. She smiled adoringly at the uneven path of freckles painting her fiancée’s skin, kissing it all over. Then she moved to her left breast, flicking the blonde’s nipple with her tongue and smirking to herself when the small nub hardened. She placed her open mouth around it and sucked on it, earning a strangled moan from Sara who couldn’t keep herself from arching her body closer to Ava’s.

Meanwhile Ava’s other hand came down to play with Sara’s free breast, pulling on her nipple playfully with her thumb and index finger, _“Ava...”_

The taller blonde released the breast on her mouth with a low hum, “Patience my love,” she said, getting a small groan from Sara in response.

She placed her mouth on the blonde’s other breast, giving it the same attention. Once she was done she kept moving down, taking her sweet time kissing the stunning, defined abs on her fiancée’s stomach. It made her smirk every time they would shift under her touch and Sara could feel it, could even imagine the smug look on Ava’s face and she wanted nothing more than to wipe it away by having the woman coming undone below her. But it wasn’t her time yet, all she had to do was wait and enjoy Ava’s knowing touch on her body. The woman really knows how to press all the right buttons to have her trashing underneath her.

And just as she was thinking about it, it started to happen. It started as Ava’s tongue dipped against her navel which made her buck her hips slightly. The taller blonde’s hands came down to press gently against her hips, keeping her in place, “Someone is eager...” Ava whispered against her skin. She continued her journey, stopping when she reached Sara’s mound.

She scooted down on the couch so she could place her head between Sara’s thighs. When she felt like she was comfortable enough, she hooked her forearms under the smaller blonde’s legs leaving her face once again mere inches from her inviting centre.

She blew slowly on Sara’s clit, smirking when the woman’s hips bucked immediately.

“Ava...” Sara gasped, her hand dropping down to grab one of Ava’s, squeezing softly once she found it.

“What do you need beautiful?” Ava asked against her fiancée’s sex, the vibrations of her voice sending goose bumps all over Sara’s body.

“Your mouth on me baby, please...”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” the taller blonde whispered before pressing her tongue against Sara’s clit flicking it. The blonde’s back arched against her mouth but Ava kept her pinned to the couch with steady hands on her hips, getting a grunt from the woman below her.

Ava simply ignored it and kept her movements on her clit, starting to circle the small bundle of nerves softly.

Sara’s breath could be heard coming out in pants, the taller blonde knew she was trying hard to not make any loud noises. She chanced a look at her fiancée’s face and saw her biting her lower lip.

Ava smiled and brought her eyes back to the woman’s sex, taking her clit on her mouth and moaning once she began sucking on it, earning a low moan from Sara as well.

 _“Ava... I need -”_ the smaller blonde tried to say but another moan cut her short. Ava tried her very best not to chuckle at the state of her fiancée, instead asking, “What do you need Sara? Be a good girl and tell me.”

 _“Your fingers...”_ she admitted, gasping and bucking when she felt a slim finger run her folds.

“Like this?” Ava asked huskily, pressing a kiss against her left thigh with a smile on her lips, “Or like this?” She added, circling her index finger against Sara’s warm and wet entrance, teasing the other woman.

_“Yeah baby... Like that, put them inside me. I need your fingers inside me...”_

Ava lifted her head and pressed her lips back to the blonde’s clit. She gathered some wetness with her index finger before entering her cunt. She started slowly, letting Sara get used to it until her hips reached the same rhythm as Ava’s finger. Once she felt the smaller blonde’s walls starting to flutter against her, she took her index finger out and added another one with ease.

She kept going, sucking and licking on Sara’s clit while moving her fingers back and forth inside the blonde.

_“Aves baby... I’m almost coming... Just one more please...”_

Ava opened her eyes upon hearing her words, freezing her movements and moving her mouth away so she could talk freely, “Are you sure?” She asked a bit apprehensive.

_“Yes baby, I can take it. Just please don’t stop...”_

The taller blonde nodded and resumed her actions, tracing circles around her fiancée’s clit. She started moving both her fingers as well and once she felt Sara’s walls flex against them again, she took them out and entered a third one, waiting for a few seconds while she felt the blonde’s walls stretch. When she sensed that she could go on, she started moving her fingers again falling into a rhythm with Sara’s hips.

_“That’s it Aves, you feel so good babe... Right there, don’t stop...”_

The blonde’s encouraging words kept her going, not once slowing down. When she felt Sara flexing against her fingers Ava started to curve her fingers inside her until she could feel the smaller blonde’s body tense and then let go, _“Ah! Ava... Ava... I’m coming...Fuck!”_

Her hips kept thrashing against Ava’s mouth while the latter lapped at the wetness pouring from her fiancée’s cunt, slowly helping Sara through her aftershocks. Once she felt the blonde’s body settling down Ava slowly licked some cum that had ran down Sara’s thighs, moaning at the feeling. Then she placed a kiss on each one of them after and smiled against her skin when she felt the smaller blonde shiver, still too sensitive to the touch.

Once she was done with that, she crawled up her body until she was face to face with the blonde, moving the blindfold away so she could look at the beautiful blue orbs she loves more than anything in the world.

“Hey there...” she whispered, bumping her nose against Sara’s. She smiled down at the dazed look on her fiancée’s eyes, a look of pure bliss on her face.

“It was that good hm?” Ava teased, earning her a lazy smack on the arm, “Is that how you treat the woman who just made you come? I’m hurt...” she added with a pout.

“Shut up and let me kiss you,” Sara said between soft giggles. She threaded her fingers through Ava’s hair and brought her down connecting her lips in a slow kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on the taller blonde’s mouth.

“You were amazing Aves,” she said once they parted, “I love you so much,” she added placing one last kiss against her fiancée’s full lips.

“I love you too Sara,” the other woman answered, bringing their foreheads together with a big smile on her face.

Ava shifted a bit so she could tuck her head onto the crook of Sara’s neck. Once she was comfortable, she placed a kiss there and nuzzled against her soft skin, “You smell good...” she whispered making Sara chuckle lightly.

“You always say that you goober,” the smaller blonde told her, shaking her head.

“Well it’s the truth... Especially after we’ve had sex.”

“Sure babe, whatever you say,” Sara said shaking her head with a smile gracing her lips.

They stayed like that, finding comfort in each other’s arms for a few minutes until Sara had to hurry up to get back to work and Ava still had to go over her patients’ cases for the evening. She helped Sara get dressed quickly and after that they finished their lunch that had obviously gone cold by then.

“At what time are you getting back home tonight?” Ava asked with her arms around Sara’s waist.

“I’m not sure Aves, I have the night shift at the Hospital tonight,” she told her with a sigh, “But don’t worry baby, I won’t forget that I’m in debt to you...” she winked followed by her trademark smirk.

Ava shook her head at that, “Alright, I’ll be waiting,” she let her know with a soft smile.

“You don’t have to stay up late waiting for me beautiful, you know that,” Sara said, a small frown on her face.

The other woman traced the lines between the small blonde’s brows, trying to make her frown disappear. A smile graced her lips when Sara’s worried face was gone.

“I don’t mind waiting for you, you know that. But if it makes you feel better then fine; I’ll go to bed as soon as I feel tired.”

Sara smiled up at her and pressed their lips together, kissing her softly. After that they said goodbye to each other, with the smaller blonde promising to text her once she safely arrived to the Hospital.

Ava grabbed the bags and the food containers and tossed them into the trash, tidying up the office before her first patient arrival. Once she was satisfied, she made her way to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was a bit smudged as it would be expected, so she cleaned the remaining of it off before applying it again.

After that she made her way back to her office, sitting at her desk with a smirk on her lips while she replayed her lunch hour in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to, leave a comment so I can know how I can improve my writing!


End file.
